superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Simpsons Game Credits
PS2 & Wii Version Developed by Rebellion Management Chief Executive Officer Jason Kingsley Chief Technology Officer Chris Kingsley Head of Production Michael Burnham Head of Programming Kevin Floyer-Lea Head of Design Tim Jones Game Team Senior Producer Alastair Burns Lead Programmer Morgan Parry Lead Designer Ben Moss Lead Artist Tom Beesley Lead Animator Adam Murphy Lead Character Artist Dave Kidd Assistant Producers Lee Heir Richard McClaughry Eric Miller Edward Murphy Senior Programmers Anthony Gregson Kim Randell Programmers Steve Barnett Phil Callaghan Andrew Catlender Matthew Clemson Kevin Cook Nick Davis Hussein Elgridly Martin Harris Tamir Ibrahim Steve Keen Michael May Richard May Robert Myall Mark Parry Richard Rice Andrew Southgate Guy Symonds Jake Turner Neil Young Asura Engine Programming Nick Davis Kevin Floyer-Lea Juan Vicente Ramirez Garcia Anthony Gregson Mike Healey Duncan Hopkins Steve Keen Richard May Andrew McDonald Craig Mitchell Morgan Parry Kim Randell Dave Reed Richard Rice Andy Tate Richard Turnbull Jake Turner Additional Programming Andrew McCabe David Pollard Senior Artists Joseph Barry Gelder Damon Godley Andrew Pattinson Graham Rice Artists Allison Best Emmanuelle Bignone Kornelius Dahl Sarah Deas James Fraser Nick Hinton Pete Jensko Daniel Meeuws Claire Muncey Martin Ocheng Jeremy Oldreive Sean Power Lee Ray David Reading Paul Sparkes Andrew Stewart Nathan Tang Paul Trehan-Young Animators Mark Bradshaw Desmonde Forde John Nightingale Mike Philbin Designers Jonathan Barrett Andy Crystall Paul Field Phil Gresley Andy Haith Kevin Nolan Darren Price Jackie Tetley David Ward Head of Audio Martin Oliver Sound Engineers Tom Bible Nick Brewer Jordan Pedder Concept Art Artist Keith Webb Video Technician Ian Smith QA Manager Ian Tuttle Lead Tester Owen Keys Quality Assurances Simon Brewer Hayos Fatumnbi Pawel Goleniewski Tim Hall Michelle Leonard Rebellion Support IT Manager Dan Thomas Systems Administrators Ed Duerr Robb Howell Marketing Manager Kristien Wendt Web Development Julian Hall Chief Finance Officer John O'Brien Finance Office Neil Blackler Gareth Busby Office Administrations Emma Hughes Sam Kinch Claire Timpany Special Thanks to Oscar Forth Steve Jones Maciej Mostowski Steve Pritchard Tim Pynegar Mike Rosser Christiaan Smith Mike Watts Electronic Arts Development Staff Executive Producer Scott Amos Senior Producer/Creative Director Jonathan Knight Senior Director, Product Development Farshid Almassizadeh Lead Engineer Louis Gascoigne Lead Game Designer Greg Rizzer Art Directors John Bell Ashley Huang Animation Director Paul Metcalfe Audio Director Paul Gorman Director of Technology Colin Boswell Production Lead Producers Chuck Beaver Darren Futa Hans ten Cate Lead Development Directors Stephen Barry Jeff Eith Russell Peavey Assistant Producers Tracy Espeleta Shereif Fattouh Art & Audio Production Management Audrey Gustafson Asset Manager Veronika Sarossy Additional Platforms Wesley Culver Eric Dallaire Zachary Mumbach Pratik Patel Production Intern Nathanial Emond Game Design Development Director Dave Arnold-Fernández Game Mechanics Fred Dieckmann Lead Level Designer Stephen Desilets Springfield Level Designer Jameson Durall Level Designers Michael Brinker Mike Daugherty Eric Grosser Ben Johnson Jatin Patel Rom Rodriguez Scott Swearingen Ben Walker Additional Designers Justin R. Chin Kyle Gabler Alex Hutchinson Stone Librande Additional Level Design by Rebellion Engineering Development Director Robert Zdybel Core Engine Lead Simon Everett Gameplay Engineering Lead Brad McKee Software Engineers Clarence Co Simon Cooper Jesse Courtney Robert Foster Garrett James Ray Graham Rahul Gupta Sophia Han Walter Wei-Lun Huang Peter Iliev Junichi Kimura David Kuo Leo H. Lee Sarah Levantine Karim Mahrous James Norwood E. B. Olson Sachin Pansuria Joel Petersen Jeff Price Paul Schlegel Brent Allen Thale Thomas B. Wilson Senior Graphics Engineer Vishwa Ranjan Additional Engineering Michael Arsers Laurent Benes Yong Cao Ken Domke Bill Fowler Jeffrey Litz Art Development Directors Christopher Chin Kari St. John Technical Art Director Richard Dimond Environment Art Lead Gil Valdez Environment Modelers Mark Christensen Wei-Chun Ding Ernesto Guaman Randy Guo Nils Holden Edwin Molina Jeremy Natividad Stephen Tang Allier Zelaya EA Salt Lake Production Management Matthew Copeland Rich Rogers Environment Modelers - EA Salt Lake Kevin A. Bargeron Andy Busche Dustin Rogers Phearuth Tuy Robert Whitaker Lead Object Modeler Gene Mocsy Environment Texture Artist Gil John Rodriguez Lead Character Artist Vince Fung Character Modelers Collin Stiner Lisette Titre Senior Concept Artist Jules Mann Concept Artists Jeff Adams Ariel Alvarez Gary Amaro Ian Ameling Nate Bowden John Estes Jens Holdener Jeong Keum Ashot Melkumov Marc Scheff Dan Seneres Joey Spiotto Andy Wang Additional Art Artists Zach Baharov Gil Castro Diana Chang Bui Hoa Leonid Korostyshevskiy Corey Kruitbosch Ai-Fen Lo Spencer Matsuura Gwynne Olson-Wheeler Sunil Pant Doug Rigby Tyler Rockwell Kevin Swartz Sveta Trushchenkova Joshua Scott Vaughan C4 Digital Entertainment DQ Entertainment Limited Mindwalk Studios Polystew Visual Effects Project Manager Pamela Jones Visual Effects Director Jeff Kuipers Visual Effects Artists Demetrius Leal David A. Mosher Aaron Murray Christina Yen User Interface Engineer John Geraci User Interface Artists Jason Leong Michelle Graham Senior Video Editor Scott Whitney Video Editors Boris Amchislavsky Kristine Barett Ri Crawford Animation Senior Animator Ted Sanger Technical Artists Craig Allen Brown Mike Lang Daryl Smolen Matthew Te Wilson Animators Scott Baker Addison Eisenbarth-Debolt Conant Fong David Gainey David Hanson Collin Hennen David Jackson Colin O'Connor Christopher Stone Patricia Strulovic Si Tran Shane Ushijima Cinematics Production Team Producer Cate Latchford Development Director Jason Woodward Assistant Producer Janice Tran Development Testing DevTest Leads James DeGuzman Rami Khayyat Mark Orillaneda DevTest Team Andrew Bao Alberto Contreras Steve Favis Kurt Feudale Leland Gregory Haj Jomehri Craig Louie Florian Meneses Robert Messick Andrew Tantivongsathaporn Chantha Thoeun David Scott Localization EA Localization Manager Christoph Betschart Language Integration Lead Álvaro Corral Audrey Demanget Marcel Elsner Angélique Fortum Thomas Gasparsson Alfonsina Mossello Alessandro Paglia Localization Supports Sylvain Deniau Oliver Jörg Jérémy Jourdan Binari Sonori S.r.l. Richard Tintelnot Localization QA Lead Matt Kile Localization Europe Integration Producers Maria Beatriz Silva Piovezanni Martijn van der Meulen Dorina Diakoumopoulou Integration Engineers Iker Aneiros Iñigo Bermejo Sergio Delgado Solona Ignacio Hernández Sergio Díaz Jubera Diego Merayo Antonio Moya Ferran Pons César Puerta Alberto Rodríguez Santiago Rubira Ramón Santamaría Pena Antonio Yago EA European Share Services Center Localization Testing Project Manager Andrés Díez Localization Testing Team Leads Thomas Baedorff Stefano Buffoli Lucas Dupleix Martin Eriksson Alejandro Gómez Localization Senior Testers Holger Hartmann Juan Linaje Sebastián Picó Localization QA Test John Andersen Adolfo Agudín Serena Cannizzaro Philippe Charel Alessio De Fazio Álvaro Font Garzon Dorothee Garth Denis Gourmel Markus Inkeri Ricardo Izquierdo Bjarne Jensen Henrik Jorgensen Joanna Kuczkowska Carlos Llorach Ctibor Machala Thi Thao Mai Gabriel Montoro Torkel Olsen Pierpaolo Onnis Cseperke Papp Romain Pillard Frederica Rossi Jukka Sorsa Silvia Thom Andrea Vargova Administrative Executive Assistant Laura Larson Gracie Films Executive Producer Denise Sirkot Production Staff Stacey Cantwell James Hasman Trisha Hoving Debbie Klein Chris Lakis Cambron McKeever Michael Nobori Creative Consultant David Perry Visual Consultant Mili Smythe The Simpsons Executive Producers James Brooks Matt Groening Producer Richard Raynis Animation by Film Roman A Starz Company Animation Producer Jaspreet Dhillon Directed by Ralph Sosa Overseas Animation Supervisor Gary McCarver Storyboard Directors Mike Polcino Dominic Polcino Storyboard Consultant Jim Reardon Storyboard Artists Martin Archer Orlando Baeza Rudi Berden Oscar Cervantes Cynthia J. French Orlando Gumatay Joseph Healy Boowon Lee Mary Orario Dane Romley Dusty Wakefield Jason Warnesky Jung-A Yoo Timing Directors Ray Claffey Richard Gasparian Patrick Buchanan Character Layout Artists Casey Coffee Orlando Gumatay Bert Klein Eric Koenig Background Layout Artists Sam Ho Chuck Ragins Gerald Rey Character Design Consultant Paul Wee Character and Prop Design Darrel Bowen Effects Animation Artists Rosanna Lyons Cynthia Neill-Knizek Masa Oshiro Jose Antonio Villameriel CG Animator Ben Sakai BG Color Stylists Dominique Blaskovich Ashby Manson Julia Kalantarova Alex Zabolotsky Scene Planning and Compositing Supervisor Darrin Drew Scene Planning and Compositors Ross Blocher George Ferguson Louie Jhocson Dan Larsen Rick Moser Dave Scarpitti Assistant Animators Brian Clift Bill Waldman Cathlin Hidalgo Polvani Jimmy Marquez Richard Smitheman Miri Yoon Asset Manager Dennis Johnson Editor Abraham Greenwald Lip Assignment Robyn Anderson Production Accountant John Romeo Storyboard Producer Joe Goyette Production Coordinators Alice Lin Christine Deitner Production Assistants Matt Battle Amy Lodevico Film Roman Production Executive Michael Wolf Overseas Production AKOM Production Co. Electronic Arts Audio Team Sound Design Lead J. White Sound Design/Implementation Safar Bake Bill Rudolph David Swenson Cinematics Ronald J. Webb Foley Crew Victory Stages Ryan Maguire Paul Menichini Joan Rowe Sean Rowe Skywalker Sound Sean Englad Ellen Heuer Frank Rinella Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Lisa's Sax Ralph Carney Dialogue Dialogue Supervisor Andrea Plastas Talent Producer Marci Galea Voice Direction Tim Long Carolyn Omine Matt Selman Matt Warburton Script Supervisors Louise Jaffe Brian Kaufman Dialogue Implementation Dana Maynard Mastering/Editing Tyler H. Brown The Simpsons Dialogue Editors Terry Greene Norm Macleod Editing Bay Area Sound Inc. Harrison Deutsch Julian Kwasneski Recorded at Fox Studios Los Angeles California Recording Engineer Ronald Cox Facilities Engineer Derek Cesari Recorded at The Village Los Angeles California, The Complex Studios Los Angeles California and 91 East Studios, Bridgehampton, New York Music Music by Hans Zimmer Jim Dooley Score Conducted by Tim Davies Production Coordinator for Hans Zimmer Andrew Zack Assistant to Jim Dooley Michael John Mollo Lead Orchestrator Tim Davies Additional Orchestration Dana Nui Music Preparations Mark Cally Brandon Roberts Score Mixed by Alan Meyerson Technical Score Engineers Thomas Broderick Pete Oso Snell Digital Instrument Design Mark Wherry Technical Score Consultant Matthew Margeson Assistant Mix Engineer Greg Vines Music Production Services Steven Kofsky Music by Chris Lennertz Tim Wynn Additional Arrangements and Production Philip White Music Editors/Implementation Rich Bologna Andre La Velle Orchestra Recording Engineer Dann Thompson 2nd Assistant Recording Engineers Robert Gatley Judy Kirschner Orchestra Recordist Andre J. H. Zweers Orchestra Contractor Janet Ketchum Orchestra Recorded at Skywalker Sound Lennertz/Wynn Orchestra Recording Crew Recording and Mixing Jeffrey Vaughn ProTools Operator Kevin Globerman Assistant Engineer Dann Thompson Assistant to Composer Larry Malinconico Music Preparation Juliani Music Orchestrations Andrew Kinney Dana Nui Larry Rench Brandon Roberts Marcus Trumpp Recorded at Skywalker Sound Leslie Ann Jones Dann Thompson Mixed at Sonic Fuel Studios Orchestra Skywalker Symphony Orchestra Contractor Janet Ketchum Concert Mistress Kay Stern Principals Flute: Janet Ketchum Trumpet: Mark Inouye Trumpet: John Pearson Trombone: Tim Myers Horn: Glen Swarts Horn: Bruce Roberts Percussion: Artie Stroch Bass: Steven D'Amico Violins William Barbini Kineko Barbini Erin Benin Jeremy Cohen Jeremy Constant Dawn Dover Lylia Guion Candace Guirao Robin Hansen Dawn Harms Julie Kim Mia Kim Cary Koh Suzanne Leon Leslie Ludina Roy Malan Rene Mandel Cynthia Mei Kayo Miki Christina Mok Yasushi Ogura Ellen Pesavento Deborah Price Evan Price Barbara Riccardi Philip Santos Wenyi Shih Iris Stone Marianne Wagner Heidi Wilcox Violas Patricia Heller Paul Ehrlich Don Ehrlich Nancy Ellis Pamela Freund David Gaudry Marcel Gemperli Linda Ghidossi Jonna Hervig Anna Kruger Polly Malan Natalia Vershilova Cellis David Kadarauch Robin Bonnell Victoria Ehrlich Nina Flyer Emil Miland Thalia Moore Miriam Perkoff Vanessa Ruotolo Basses Jonathan Lancelle Ken Miller Richard Worn Harp Sarah Voynow Flutes Michelle Caimotto Stephanie McNab Oboes Laura Reynolds Laura K. Griffiths Saxophone David Peterson Clarinet Tony Striplen Bassoons Steven Dibner Steven Braunstein Carla Wilson Trumpets Jeffrey Biancalana Ron Blais Laurie McGaw Horns Eric Achen Meredith Brown Doug Hull Peter Nowlen Lawrence Ragent Trombones Tom Hornig Kevin Porter David Ridge Tubas Scott Choate Peter Wahrhaftig Percussions John Burgardt Galen Lemmon Choir Contractor Elian Carlson Additional Music Around the World in 80 Bites Mark Mothersbaugh (Mutato Musika) John Enroth Albert Fox Silas Hite Big Super Happy Fun Fun Game Duff Gorman Enter the Cheatrix Corey Allen Jackson Grand Theft Scratchy DJ Poochie Pants Nick Ngo (& the 17 Hertz Crew) DJ Goldenchyld Medal of Homer Michael Giacchino Scorpions Rock You Like a Hurricane, Wroth Remix Behrooz Shafiebeik The Simpsons Theme Song Written by Danny Elfman Published by Fox Film Music Corp. BMI Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corp. That's What Friends Are For Performed by Dionne Warwick featuring Gladys Knight, Elton John and Stevie Wonder Written by Burt Bacharach and Carole Bayer Sager Published by WB Music Corp. ASCAP on behalf of New Hidden Valley Music Company ASCAP, Tamerlane Publishing Corp. BMI and Carole Bayer Sager Music Inc. BMI Recording courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group under license from Universal Music Enterprises Rock You Like a Hurricane Performed by Scorpions Written by Klaus Meine, Herman Rarebell and Rudolf Schenker Published by BMG Songs Inc. Recording courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group under license from Universal Music Enterprises Young Wizard Courtesy of APM Music Fromajino Braziliano Courtesy of APM Music Planet Courtesy of APM Music Federation Of Planets Courtesy of APM Music Frère Jacques Courtesy of APM Music Bier Her Beir Her Courtesy of APM Music Only In Rio Courtesy of APM Music Cabaret Ending Courtesy of APM Music La Colondrina Courtesy of APM Music Let Me Call You Sweetheart Courtesy of APM Music Welcome To The Nightclub Courtesy of APM Music Rising And Falling Courtesy of APM Music Skaters Waltz Courtesy of APM Music Rigoletto Questa O Quella Courtesy of APM Music Riviera Swing Courtesy of APM Music So Nice Courtesy of APM Music Now Relax Courtesy of APM Music Glamorous World Courtesy of APM Music California Sunshine Courtesy of APM Music Plucking The Strings Courtesy of APM Music El Gavilan Courtesy of APM Music You're Not Alone Courtesy of APM Music Party Time Courtesy of APM Music Lifestyle Courtesy of APM Music No Turning Back Courtesy of APM Music Back From songs Courtesy of APM Music No Sympathy Courtesy of APM Music Il Trovatore Gypsies Chorus Courtesy of APM Music Jesse Joy Of Man's Desiring Courtesy of APM Music Church Voluntary Courtesy of APM Music Zero Hour Courtesy of APM Music Commissioners Courtesy of APM Music The Big Fuzz Courtesy of APM Music Hollywood Bedrooms Courtesy of APM Music Quiet Moon Courtesy of APM Music Luna Lounge Courtesy of APM Music Executive Music Producer Steven Schnur Music Supervisor Raphaella Lima Music Coordinator Kiley Kmiec Music Licensing Manager Beverly Koeckeritz Music Licensing and Clearances Laura Epp Scripts Head Writer Matt Selman Written by Tim Long Matt Warburton Additional Dialogue Jeff Poliquin The Simpsons Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria Harry Shearer Also Starring Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Russi Taylor Marcia Wallace Special Guest Stars Vyolet Diaz John DiMaggio Maurice LaMarche Kelsey Grammer Matt Groening Will Wright Billy West EA Quality Assurance Senior QA Director David Steele QA Manager Matthew M. Brown Senior QA Lead Steve Schmidt QA Test Leads Jonathan Beyer Daniel Allender Platform Leads Scott Stockwell Matt Mirkovich Core Testers Krish Acu Reynaldo Andaya Angelo Ayson Brian Barnes Alex Belfield John Bell Scott Berkenkotter Francis Billote Henry Bleisch Raasahn Browder Cliff Chambliss Will Chung Ashley Coleman Cooper Drinkward Evan Dulaney Katharine Ellis Charles Espeleta Kristopher Floyd Adam Gibson Robin Giles Shaun Goff Manny Guevara Ricardo Guzman Jamil Hale Jeff Hamilton Cassia Harries Brandon Harris Brett Harris Allen Haysbert Darin Hew Don Hipolito Adam Hix Chris Hollstein Paul Holmes Jerry Ku Thomas Leech Michael Louie Kamel Perez Phil Ponsaran Brett Qualters Abdul Rahimi Chris Reno Paulo Renolo Jacen Rivera Allen Rusakovsky Kenny Schang Emal Sekandari Aleef Shehadeh Chris Smith Robert Stockman Robert Wagner David Warren QA Shared Services Manager David Koerner QA Compliance Leads Mark Johnson Steven Jenkins Matt Landi Josh Riemersma QA Compliance Testers Alvin Jean-Baptiste Andrew Byrne Sean Haeberman Dan Lazzari Mike Lynch Dave Marques Kirk Sanford Matthew Trudell Robert Radigan Ryan Wevers Electronic Arts Publishing North American Marketing and Public Relations Vice President, Marketing Eric Hartness Senior Product Manager Richard Briggs Associate Product Manager Alex Charlow Marketing Assistant Dominic Guzzetti Marketing Intern Chase Payne Public Relations Robin Chandler Scott Gamel Keith Mutzman Creative Services Project Manager Rebecca Wachob Graphic Designer Kevin Marburg Documentation Daniel Davis Advertising Manager Alonso M. Velasco European Marketing and Public Relations Vice President, Marketing Rafael Martinez-Avial Product Manager Peter O'Reilly Special Thanks Jon Rissik Sarah Marshall Mark Painting Asia Pacific Marketing and Public Relations'' '''Director, Marketing Karen Polson Senior Product Manager Segio A. Salvador Assistant Product Manager Zen Huan Senior Public Relations Manager Nana Takahashi Senior Online Marketing Manager Liam Mccallum 20th Century Fox Business and Legal Affairs Jamie Samson Licensing and Merchendising Elie Dekel Creative Support William Clarke Claudia Mielnik Luke Letizia Video Production Doug Hague Special Thanks John Riccitiello Nicholas Earl Frank Gibeau Jeff Karp Michael Quigley Bing Gordon Richard Hilleman Michael Taylor JohnVMatthew Talma Richard Sakai JoAnn Covington Sinjin Bain © 2007 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. All Rights Reserved. Twentieth Century Fox, Fox, The Simpsons, The Simpsons characters, associated logos and wordmarks are trademarks of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and its related entities. Category:End Credits Category:Video Game Credits Category:Gracie Films Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Film Roman